


Merlock

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Merlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes may be a merman and John Watson a sailor yet they are always destined to meet. An illustration for Venvephe's  "and the sea so deep".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the sea so deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716786) by [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe). 




End file.
